Pass the Zero
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Basically a bunch a drabbles for VK with Zero paired with anyone that catches me fancy.
1. Saccharine

**Saccharine-ZeroxRima**

He won't laugh, because it isn't funny. Zero frowns attempting to impart the complete not funnyness of this moment to Rima but unfortunately for him, the pretty Lolita is ignoring him, still smiling sweetly at a flummoxed fellow Hunter. How she was able to do this with her wrist are bound in silver, her skirt up at her waist and him standing, face more pink than red because his blood is currently occupying other areas of his anatomy, is beyond him.

The other hunter gives him a look that is part awe, part horror and part 'I am so not seeing this' and quickly slams the door closed. Zero winces, he letting Rima drag him into a random office was a bad idea.


	2. Safety

**Safety-ZeroxKain**

It should be unthinkable really, to think that the place he feels safest is wrapped in a vampires arms, but he does. Especially after a difficult mission, the Hunters have taken a sadistic pleasure in sending him after all the levels E's they can, and sometimes, sometimes it hits so close to home Zero can't breathe and he wants so desperately to run away, and now, with Kain, he has somewhere to run _to, _his arms are always open, ready to hide Zero from the world until he is once again ready to face it.


	3. Same

**Same-ZeroxShiki**

Since Yuuki left with Kaname, life hasn't been the same for Zero. For one, without her there to play interference, he's got people _talking_ to him and they won't go away. The girl with the glasses, whose name he never could remember, had taken to stalking him and the he was ready to pull his hair out in frustration.

He thinks maybe that's why he ignored Shiki when he first began following Zero around.

He wasn't noisy or obnoxious the way other people were and after awhile, as he grew accustomed to the vampires' silent presence, Zero didn't even try to keep any distance between them.

Doing so of course lead him to seeing the boys face, and Zero was forced to face someone who couldn't just be labeled 'vampire' and dismissed.

What he saw in the droopy tired eyes was someone who come to the end of their endurance, someone who'd sought solace in dreams and been given only nightmares. The slumped posture and shuffling steps of one who was no longer putting any effort into living and was simply existing because anything else was far too much effort.

So maybe he'd put his hand at the small of Shiki's back make him walk instead of shuffle, and then it was only natural to put his arm around the boy when the girls crowded in to thick to escape, and maybe, just maybe, Shiki was steadily filling up the hole that Yuuki had made when she left. Every quirk of his lips that was Shiki's smile, every time his eyes brightened when Zero sought _him_ out.

They all served to fill in the hole. No one else could have done it; no one else could have gotten so close. But Zero had been defenseless against Shiki, their haunted, abandoned eyes had been the same and now, now they were still the same, yet there was something else in them, that shone only when they looked at each other.

Hope.


	4. Smile

**Smile – ZeroxTakuma**

He feels guilty sometimes, odd as it seems. It hit's him every now and then that he's all but spitting on his parents grave. Yet, he can't seem to stop, because every time Takuma gives him that ridiculous, 'I adore you smile' his will to leave evaporates and he settles back, resigned to living with the vague sense of guilt since he know he will never be able to leave Takuma and have that smile turn into tears.


	5. Sorceress

**Sorceress – ZeroxRuka**

Ruka was a sorceress that was the only logical explanation that the rest of the night club could think up. How else could she suddenly have Zero at her beck and call? Carrying her bag for her on the way to class, and often on the way back from class as well, brining her and umbrella if it was raining, pressing small gifts on her. It was mind boggling. Especially since Ruka seemed to think this was perfectly natural behavior.

Out of the blue one day it was like she and Zero were attached at the hip.

Takuma, bless his heart tried to point out to the other that maybe they, you know, were attached at the hip. As far as he could see Zero was acting like any other besotted boyfriend.

Rima smiled sweetly and refrained from mentioning the book of love spells she'd seen Ruka reading a couple days ago.


	6. Serendipity

Kaname stares at the ruble and slowly calming chaos around him and wonders if there's anything left to salvage. If there is any point in trying. The aftermath of the attack of Rido, the council and the hunters is barely controlled chaos.

The Day Class students are running around now, many with thick bandages on throats and wrists from where the majority happily volunteered to feed their exhausted Night Class protectors. He has to chuckle quietly at that, Cross must be giddy with joy at the proof of that his ideals weren't just silly dreams.

The purebloods mirth leaves him quickly though. Takuma hasn't shown up again and Zero and Yuki are both missing. With renewed determination Kaname sets out to find his sister and, his stomach clenches, the boy she loves.

His feet seem to know where to go and he eventually finds himself at what used to be the middle of the Moon Dorms, now reduced to nothing but expensive rubble.

When he looks around, his eyes searching for any sign of life his heart stops in growing horror. There is only one body lying amongst the ruins of the parlor and it has silver hair.

He slides slowly to the ground, his heart in pieces. God why! He'd just gotten her back! The ancient vampires fully collapses, finding himself wishing that the sun really could turn him into ash. He sobs raggedly fingers turning into claws and gouging ever deepening furrows into the ground and he keens his grief, uncaring in anyone should see. It no longer mattered.

Then there are hands on his now and a voice that is familiar but the cadence is wrong, crying and pleading for him to stop.

"Oni-san, Oni-san please stop, you're hurting yourself!"

Slowly, unable to believe that anyone could be so cruel and wanting to kill the hunter for his last act of cruelty he raises his head and freezes. Yes, it is Zero's body sitting their but the eyes, the eyes are Yuki's own warm chocolate brown.

"Zero said to tell you that he didn't for you dumbass so no being smug about it, and don't screw it up."

He watches her break down then, what was once Zero's face crumpling in agony of loss and pain. He pulls her to him and it feels right.

"But how, it shouldn't be possible, you need a blood relation and he wasn't..."

Yuki shakes her head smiling sadly. "Think about he's drunk your blood, my blood and through us, our parents' blood, plus you the progenitor of the line, we all but made him a Kuran Oni-san."

He laughs incredulously and nearly crushes her in delirious happiness, then pulls back, about to kiss her senseless when a calloused hand suddenly covers his mouth. He blinks in confusion until he sees that the eyes have turned silver. Zero grins and cheekily kisses the shocked purebloods nose.

"You do realize that I'm still here right? And just so you know, I don't kiss before the first date okay." The unholy humor in the hunters' voice makes Kaname's cheeks flame. God he was an idiot, of course the boy wasn't dead and Yuki would never keep him a captive in his own body.

He slumps forward in bemused defeat even as Zero/Yuki's arms wrap lovingly around him.


	7. Serene

The wedding was at night, in consideration of the groom and bride and the fact that the majority of the guests were largely nocturnal. The cicadas hummed outside, and the night blooming flowers that had been planted the year before for just this occasion let their scent waft enticingly through the open door of the cathedral.

Yuki and myself had arrived hours earlier, she to help keep the groom calm and myself, providing comfort and stability to the bride. It was rather amusing really, at least at first, watching Seiren run around, her usually blank face animated to an unheard of degree going through indescribable happiness and abject terror equally.

Seiren had already decided to make the journey up the isle by herself and I applauded her courage, the shocker was the fact that Akatsuki Kain stood as Zero's best man. The pairs friendship had been, unexpected to say the least, but not unwelcome.

Now as the music starts and as I watch Seiren walk up the aisle, I don't think I've ever seen her so serene. Her shoulders are relaxed for once, and her face bears the trace of a smile, her version of an ear to ear grin. I sigh a little in melancholy at the realization that her first and last thoughts will no longer be devoted to me, she now has another who will be the center of her universe and I think, maybe this is what a parent feels when their child grows up.

I hear a sniffle beside me and have to smile at my sweet Yuki's own tear stained face, she's been going between joy and utter despair since Zero announced that he and Seiren were engaged. Her 'older sister' side seems to be unready to let her baby brother go into another woman's care.

Still sniffling she turns to look at me second later, sees my own fatherly despair and we give a quiet laugh at our silliness. We really are like two parents who are not ready to see their darling children grow up and leave them.

Then the priest is announcing the newlyweds as Mr. and Mrs. Kiryuu and the happy couple is walking down the aisle, and for once Zero was not even bothering to pretend that he wasn't happy and threw Yuki the largest happiest grin I have ever seen while Seiren sent me a smaller smile.

I give her a smile in return unable to be sad at this moment in the face of their happiness, because while Seiren may have been serene going up the aisle towards Zero, she is absolutely radiant coming down it with him.


End file.
